


Twins

by viiemzee



Series: Harry Potter AU [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Harry Potter AU, where a duel happens because of an annoying twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

“Who let Will Karnstein be Prefect anyway?” LaFontaine murmured as she and Perry sat on the grass near the lake, the sister of the offending man lying on the grass next to them. They both looked over at her as she shrugged, taking the book off her face to look at them for five seconds.

“Fuck if I know. I mean, you didn’t hear it from me, but it probably has a lot to do with Mother being a Professor here, ya know?”

“Carmilla.”

“What?!”

“Please don’t swear,” Lola Perry frowned down at her, and Carmilla sighed.

“Yes, Ms Perry.”

LaFontaine tried not to laugh as Perry’s frown deepened, and Carmilla just turned her eyes back to her book, trying to ignore the fact that her idiot twin brother was lurking around in the same area they were, probably trying to make Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors miserable (he knew better than to mess with Ravenclaws, lest she unleash her wrath on him).

“I mean, is he seriously harassing Hufflepuffs for being in his favourite spot or...whatever?”

“That’s Perry’s house,” Carmilla said, trying to shake off any responsibility to the male, trying to focus on her book. “Besides, everyone knows to move away from the cedar tree when Will is around.”

“Laura doesn’t.”

Her wand was out in a flash, her book forgotten, and before she could even register what she was doing, Carmilla was striding across the grass to Will, the Potions partner the only thing in her mind.

“Hey!” she yelled, and Will turned away from Laura, mid way through reaching out his arm to her, only to be met by three renegade red sparks that flew at him and stung his face.

“Ouch! Watch it!” he growled, opening one eye to glare at his sister. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Leave her alone, Will,” she growled back, squaring up to him and planting her feet firmly, her wand poking him under his chin as she suddenly became aware of Laura sitting under the shade of the tree staring at her, along with several other students.

“What, a guy can’t hit on your hot friends? Want them all to yourself, is that it?” he scoffed, taking a hesitant step back, only to be met with her wand under his face again, her teeth barred. 

“I will duel you, I swear to God. Leave her alone.”

He looked over at Laura quickly, before apparently deeming her ‘not worth the trouble’ in hasty German, and stepping away, kicking at some First Years who were standing too close to him, looking over his shoulder to point at his sister with two fingers once, before stalking off back into the Castle.

“What does that mean?” Laura whispered at her, and Carmilla suddenly remembered where the outburst had come from. Looking down at Laura, she blushed slightly, dropping her wand arm and sighing.

“It means I have to meet him tonight for a Duel.”

* * *

The Duel was announced during dinner, and the entire school body was invited to stay and watch, after everyone had eaten, the humiliation and destruction of one of the Karnstein twins. Will exuded confidence, his cronies hanging about his every word; Carmilla quietly stewed in her anger, trying very hard not to let it show.

Across the Hall, Laura looked over at her and gave her a shy wave.

She felt a little calmer with that in her system.

* * *

“Promise me you’ll never stick up for my honour again?”

“I promise,” Carmilla said around a lisp, her bottom lip swollen to terrifying degrees, blood oozing from her gums and a silly grin plastered on her face. “But I beat him, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did,” Laura laughed, dabbing at her face with a wet cloth again. Perry had gone off to get Carmilla some ‘good old fashioned Muggle painkillers’, which she knew would put her right to sleep without pain. Taking the opportunity, Laura decided to try and reason with her.

“I can defend myself.”

“I know.”

“And Will isn’t so scary.”

“True.”

“And I don’t know what possessed you to possibly do that but...” she waited, hoping Carmilla would interject and say something, but she didn’t. “I appreciate it.”

“No worries.”

“Just, let me handle it next time, OK?”

“Sure.”

Laura smiled, looking at Carmilla’s eager face as she nodded and blinked at her.

“Promise?”

“I won’t defend your honour again, I promise, cupcake.”

“Thank you.”

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Carmilla’s cheek, getting off the bed just as Perry came back with a glass of water and two small capsules. “Sleep tight, OK?”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Carmilla sighed as she took the medicine, and watched Laura’s retreating figure, hoping this wasn’t the last time her lips would touch her somehow.


End file.
